Generators according to prior art systems typically involve one of the following types of generators:                1. Conventional Wound field Synchronous Generators        2. Induction Generators        3. Permanent Magnet Generators        
The main criteria used for selecting a generator to a specific application typically involve decisions about:                1. Torque density        2. Power factor        3. Efficiency        4. Weight        5. Cost        
The above-mentioned types of generators are typically connected to a set of rotor blades through a drive-train involving a gear-box.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a simple and robust direct drive arrangement and avoiding the traditional problems, such as backlashing problems, in wind turbine gearboxes.